


Pirate Kings

by Amethyst_1806



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boys In Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Captain Kim Hongjoong, Reincarnation, Siren Park Seonghwa, Why Did I Write This?, also, first mate jeong yunho, fluff?, i dont know what im doing, idk but suffer with me, idk pirate terms, kinda based off of music videos, they're whipped your honor, this is probably crappy, we die like ateez in chapter one, why is this so hard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_1806/pseuds/Amethyst_1806
Summary: They were once the most famed pirate crew. Some feared them others didn't. One day they just disappeared. Now they are slowly gaining their memories and reuniting but will they be able to stay together?I suck at summaries T-T. Hopefully you'll read this and find the story interesting.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Pirate Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one day while watching the say my name and answer mv's lol.

_ “Wooyoung get the sails” Hongjoong yelled wanting to get out of the storm they were in the midst of. _

_ “Captain the sea won’t let us go, she's fighting us.” Seonghwa informed him. Having had a connection to the sea Hongjoong asked him to use it to help get them out of the storm like he did whenever they got caught in a storm. However this time it seemed that she was fighting them making sure they stayed. _

_ “MINGI!” San shouted. Looking over they found Mingi lying unconscious in San’s arms. They rushed over to try and help. _

_ “ Captain I don’t think we’re going to get out of this alive.” Yeosang said turning to Hongjoong. Hongjoong nodded sullenly agreeing. _

_ “ You all have been family to me if we’re going out I’m glad its together.” Hongjoong said as he looked at his crew or better family. They all nodded and said their goodbyes accepting their fate.  _

_ “Captain, I love you.” _

_ “ I love you too Mars, always.” The two shared a smile saying their last goodbyes then everything went dark. _

_ That day the sea sunk her favorite children to protect them. For days on end she mourned her loss flooding the land but she knew they would come back she would make sure.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is cringy it will hopefully get better later.


End file.
